prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Pro Wrestling Wiki
Pro Wrestling Wiki is a fan-created website about the WWE and other pro wrestling franchises. The wiki format allows anyone to create or edit any article, so we can all work together to collect everything there is to know about Pro Wrestling. Hit Edit this page to contribute! Not sure where to start? We're trying to get all the wrestler pages to match a common template, like the one seen for Hulk Hogan. If you see a wrestler page that isn't set up like that, it'd be a big help if you fix it up! Please read Editing tips and guidelines to keep up with editing changes and editing rules on this Wikia site. Feel free to add us on Facebook., or follow us . WM 33 slider.jpg|WrestleMania 33|link=WrestleMania 33|linktext=Find all the results for the big show! 2015_WWE_Raw_logo_(Large).jpg|Latest Raw results|link=March 20, 2017 Monday Night RAW results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Raw! SmackDownLive2016.jpg|Latest Smackdown results|link=March 21, 2017 Smackdown results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Smackdown. Impact 2017 slider logo.jpg|Latest Impact results|link=March 23, 2017 iMPACT! results|linktext=Read what happened on the Latest Impact Wrestling The British Bombshells or The BWE Bombshells are a Leeds-based Women's British Wrestling promotion formed in 2011. Their first appearances as "The Bombshells" were as guests on other promotion's shows. In 2015 the UKWE became the home of The British Bombshells with their first appearance at #LeedsSlam on May 9, 2015 at the John Charles Sports Centre in Leeds and was attended by over 600 people. Lana Austin would become the first champion beating Danni Hunter and Violet O'Hara in the co-main event. Read more... Who will be WWE Cruiserweight Championship after Fastlane? Neville Jack Gallagher William James Myers (April 16, 1937 – February 17, 2017), better known by his ring name George "The Animal" Steele was an American professional wrestler and actor. Steele's career lasted from 1967 until 1989, though he made occasional wrestling appearances into the 1990s and 2000s. He also portrayed Swedish wrestler/actor Tor Johnson in Ed Wood, directed by Tim Burton and starring Johnny Depp. Read more... is a DVD produced by World Wrestling Entertainment which will be released on March 27, 2017. Read more.. http://feeds.feedburner.com/ewrestlingnews/aJAF|charset=UTF-8|short|date|max=8 action=purge}} Refresh Fast Lane 2017 is an upcoming professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event and WWE Network event produced by WWE for the Raw brand. It will take place on March 5, 2017 at the Bradley Center in Milwaukee, Wisconsin. This will be the third event in the Fastlane chronology. Read more.. Trinity Fatu (née McCray; November 30, 1987) is an American professional wrestler, actress, model, dancer, and singer currently signed to WWE under the ring name Naomi (shortened from Naomi Knight and previously Naomi Night), performing on the SmackDown brand where she is the current WWE Smackdown Women's Champion in her first reign. She is a member of the Anoa'i family, a renowned Samoan-American wrestling dynasty, through her marriage to Jonathan Fatu (better known by the ring name Jimmy Uso). Read more... __NOEDITSECTION__ de: es: fr: pl: pt: ro: zh: ja: Category:Browse